Typically, a conventional drilling machine comprises a base, a plurality of fasteners provided on base for fastening a glass plate on base, and a drill. Generally, it manually fastens a glass plate on base and then manually position a drill to above base prior to conducting a high-speed drilling process on the glass plate. It is seen that such manual fastening and positioning are not reliable and time consuming which further results in a short furlike glass edge, glass break, error, etc. occurred in an unfinished product during the drilling process. As such, a poor finished product with low precision is produced after a liquid crystal applying process. To the worse, it is possible for drill to penetrate through glass plate to damage drill and base both.
A need remains for an improved drilling machine with vacuum suction table to overcome the above drawbacks of prior art.